borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LunarArchivist
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lunar Archivist's Whitting's Elephant Gun.png page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 06:00, 9 June 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there and welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask!! 11:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Warn reception Opps, I meant WARM... sry... It was a typing error that in retrospect, I thought was appropriate given the whole elephant gun thing. I am anxious to hear your ideas about the wiki. I might just redownload raptr on my new PC, if that is a better way for you. 09:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the welcome, warm or otherwise. :) : I do use AIM quite often. Try looking for "Lunar Archivist" and you should find me. : As for my potential Wiki contribution, all I'm at liberty to say is that I can provide some supplemental information to flesh out the backstory of the game and the history of Pandora a little. I'm afraid that I can't reveal much more and it will require a small leap of faith, but I guarantee that the material I have is 100% legitimate. LunarArchivist 01:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool. We always wonder about more back story. Although, you should put something in your profile, just to let the community know what your doing. Anyway, whenever you add material that cannot be easily verified, please leave a detailed summary and/or put some info down on the talk page. Glad to have you around :) 08:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks again for the kind words. :) : Unfortunately, I'm having my doubts about how well this will end up going, as anything I say or do will inevitably end up making it look like I'm suffering from False Authority Syndrome (even though I'm not). I just indirectly butted heads with WarBlade'' ''last night about the addition of Commandant Steele's first name to her entry's trivia section. In this case, I got extremely lucky because I was able to name the exact string in the ''Borderlands' ''WillowGame.int file where this information can be independently verified by anyone who owns a PC version of the game. Whether my luck will continue to hold in the future or I'll be reduced to saying "Trust me on this." every time I make an edit is up in the air right now. Lord knows how many people will think that my "Phil the Destroyer" claim is some sophisticated attempt at trolling this Wiki. *sighs* : LunarArchivist 11:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(It should be noted that even The Evil Dr. F believes in Phil(the Destroyer)) Well, first of all, you are "backed" by Dr.F which means everyone will give a little more leeway. I was actually referring to the above "Helga". I have been trying to let you know how to head it off in the first place. There are four things that should help the community (so far). # Put something in your profile that shows what your intentions are and may back up your edits. # Give as much info as possible in the form of a summary and/or put it in the talk page. # Whenever you do trivia, it is automatically ready for deletion unless you give some sort of link (this link does not have to be "spot on" but should back up the trivia in some small way). # You should probably create a forum for some of the more ambiguous things and let the community absorb the info and comment on it. This community is extremely interested in back ground story, however, it becomes an crisis when no one else can verify the info. The above steps should help you get info in and build more rapport with the community. 21:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I put in a very ambiguous link into the "Phil" thing. Perhaps you can provide a picture of the title card? 21:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : I took your advice and created that forum (but you already know this). :) : As for listing my sources...that's complicated. If you can talk to me via AIM, I can elaborate further. LunarArchivist 23:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Raptr I dont have AIM, might work with Yahoo messenger though... Anyway, I have to download everything on a new PC. I will download Raptr. 00:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Add me to Raptr: iatbr (you can also find me under Dr.F's friends. 00:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC)